Most multiple folding collapsible umbrellas have an umbrella rod made up of sleeve tubes with various inside diameters and connected in series. The first sleeve tube is provided with a bowed resilient element inside. Further, there is a groove formed on the umbrella runner corresponding to the bowed resilient element. When the umbrella is opened, the resilient element rises into the groove of the umbrella runner so that the runner is held in position. In the field, the sleeve tubes that form a telescopic umbrella rod are arranged in a sequence from small to large in tube diameter. That is, the top sleeve tube has the smallest diameter and the bottom sleeve tube has the largest diameter. Besides, the runner must have an inside diameter larger than the outside diameter of the bottom sleeve tube so that it can slide over the whole umbrella rod. Consequently the risen resilient element often can not get into the groove of the runner due to its limited rising height. Such prior art means can not achieve a positive locating and locking effect.
In view of the above drawbacks, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved safety locking mechanism used on a five or more folding collapsible umbrella. The mechanism can lock and keep an umbrella runner at a preset position when an umbrella is opened. Now the features and structure of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.